Come Back When You Can
by brokennhalo
Summary: Jak Demon!Dean staje się znów człowiekiem. Destiel.


- Dean...! – wykrztusił anioł. Chciał płakać, chciał krzyczeć, ale po prostu nie miał na to siły. Był zbyt zmęczony. Mimo to starał się nie poddawać. Opuścił głowę, żeby wypluć krew. Jego oddech był płytki. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował złapać trochę powietrza, czuł przeraźliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Z jego oszacowań wynikało, że ma połamane żebra. Do tego skręcony nadgarstek, złamany nos i wiele innych uszkodzeń, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. Nie domyślał się także, że ludzkie ciało ma tyle kości, które z łatwością można pogruchotać. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go kolejny cios. Castiel najchętniej położyłby się i zamknął oczy, żeby nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jego kolana były odrętwiałe z bólu, ale nie upadł. Wciąż był wbity w podłogę i nie poddawał się. Podniósł głowę, chcąc znaleźć te magnetyzujące zielone oczy. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale i tak za każdym razem był zaskoczony. Nie docierało do niego, że Deana już nie ma. Jego Dean nie żyje. Nie, powtarzał w myślach anioł. Castiel cały czas wierzył, że jego łowca wciąż jest w środku, uwięziony pod skorupą okrucieństwa demona, którym się stał. Nadzieja nie opuściła go ani na moment. Jednak rzeczywistość była inna. Anioł przeraził się, kiedy ujrzał Pierwsze Ostrze w dłoni demona. Nie zostało mu wiele czasu.

- Dean! – powtórzył po raz setny. – Jestem przy tobie, rozumiesz? Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy. Nigdy!

Dean nie zareagował i z kamienną twarzą wymierzył kolejny cios, który tym razem powalił Castiela całkowicie. Winchester już miał dokończyć robotę, kiedy anioł chwycił jego dłoń. Tę, w której trzymał broń.

- Zanim to zrobisz – wydusił – muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Oprawca przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

- Byle szybko – burknął. – Dziewczyny nie lubią czekać – dodał z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Castiel zignorował jego słowa. Cały czas ściskał jego rękę. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie Deana. Prawdziwego Deana. Tego, którego wyciągnął z Piekła. Tego, który przeszukał dla niego cały Czyściec. Tego, który uwolnił go spod kontroli Naomi. Tego, którego kochał. Niebieskooki nie chciał patrzeć na postać stojącą przed nim, dlatego postanowił nie otwierać oczu. A może nie chciał, żeby demon zobaczył jego łzy. Sam nie był pewien. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął mówić.

- Boże, Dean, dlaczego taki jesteś? Co w tobie jest, że przychodzę na każde twoje zawołanie? Jedno twoje słowo wystarczy, żebym był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie albo wręcz przeciwnie. Nikt inny nie potrafi złamać mi serca. Właściwie anioły nie mają serca, więc nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś. Dean, kiedy spotykam twój wzrok jestem przerażony. Przeraża mnie myśl o tym, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić. Ale dosyć o mnie. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że wybaczam ci. Wybaczam ci wszystko co zrobiłeś lub nie. Prawda jest taka, że nie zrobiłeś nic, co sprawiłoby, że kochałbym cię choć odrobinę mniej. Dla mnie tylko to się liczy.

Castiel puścił dłoń łowcy. Wziął głęboki oddech i ścisnął oczy jeszcze mocniej. Przygotowywał się psychicznie do nieuniknionego, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk ostrza odbijającego się od podłogi. Anioł podniósł powieki ze zdziwienia i przez chwilę mignęły mu zielone tęczówki. Potem zabrakło mu tchu, bo Dean ścisnął go z całej siły. Zatopił twarz w jego płaszczu i zaczął płakać. Kiedy do Castiela wreszcie dotarło co się właśnie stało, on także przestał powstrzymywać łzy.

- Cas, j-ja... – głos łowcy załamał się. Anioł nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że cały czas siedział nieruchomo. Natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk i zaczął głaskać włosy Deana. Szeptał kojące słowa do jego ucha. Nie przestawał mówić, nawet kiedy skończyły mu się wszelkie pomysły. Castiel ciągle zapewniał go o swojej miłości. Powtarzał, że mu wybacza, i że wszystko będzie dobrze. Winchester od czasu do czasu odburknął jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, ale anioł za każdym razem uciszał go i kontynuował swój monolog. Nie zauważyli, że od dłuższego czasu przygląda im się młodszy łowca.

- Cas... – Dean odsunął się nieznacznie od anioła, żeby ujrzeć jego twarz. Myślał, że to mu pomoże, ale poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, widząc, że oczy anioła są wciąż pełne miłości. Nic się w nich nie zmieniło od momentu, kiedy widział je po raz ostatni. – Ja też cię kocham, ale nie zasługuję na twoją dobroć – łowca odwrócił się, żeby podnieść broń. Chciał odejść z ręki anioła. Tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Lecz zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Castiel przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Był to czuły i delikatny pocałunek, który przyniósł niesamowite ukojenie obu mężczyznom. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, anioł oparł czoło Deana o swoje i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów – szepnął. – Obaj zrobiliśmy wiele złego, ale możemy to naprawić. Zaczniemy od początku. Razem.

Castiel wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Dean zawahał się, ale w końcu ją chwycił i obaj wstali. Anioł nie miał siły, żeby iść. Sam wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, żeby mu pomóc. Jednak najpierw wymierzył swojemu bratu cios prosto w nos. Potem przytulił go.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – powiedział z wyraźną ulgą.

- Ja też, Sammy – odpowiedział Dean przez łzy. – Ja też.


End file.
